Flare in the Darkness
by redwolfeye
Summary: Hakoogara is a Canadian orphan who's adopted, and moves to Japan with the Mafuki's of Mafuki Medical. They are the second biggest medical company out in Japan. How will Hakoogara fare with her fear/memories with the host club trying to help her when they know nothing? oc x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, that belongs to Bisco Hatori, if I did, there would be a lot more Tamaki bashing! I only own Hakoogara, the maids, and Mrs. and **

** Chapter 1**

** Hakoogara's Prov**

_"Honey, we need to talk." My foster mother states._  
_"What's up?"_

_"We are moving to Japan."_

_"... When?"I ask cautiously._

_Tomorrow. Go help the maids pack now, Hakoogara._

I wake up in a cold sweat. For god's sake! I'm six fucking teen years old! Why do we need to go to Japan? I know for a fact that, that I have to follow my 'parent's' orders. I mean why move from Canada all of the sudden? Canada was my home! Even before I got adopted, I lived here! SHIT! I yell as I make a hole in my wall on accident. I go search my boxed room until I found the correct one, the one that I packed myself.  
I grab my dagger and bandages, and head to the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the bathroom.

I pull off my shirt and hoodie so I'm only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a bra. The knife digs into my left arm and it's soon covered in blood. The blood drips into my bathtub, because I have already learned my lesson about not putting the bleeding flesh over the tub. I sigh I feel the warmth enclose me and I can see clearly. I then wash and bandage my arm, It stings a little, but I'll get over it soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

's Prov

I hear my daughter thud down the steps. I was about to chastise her about it, but realized she must be upset about moving. "Hakoogara can you please wait up Renni?"

"Yeah..." She mutters. I wonder why she's so tired looking now. Sometimes I worry about her.  
"Hey Arthur can you call the mover and have them load the boxes on the plane?" I sweetly ask.  
"Sure Mary! Oh course! Anything for you!" Arthur practically jumped when he ran to go get the phone. He's just too loving and energetic, but I love him just the same.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hakoogara's Prov

"RENNI! WAKE. UP. NOW!" I yell at the top of my lungs right next to his ear. When he rolls over and ignores me I grab his arm, "Renni, wakey wakey, or I'll attack you." I now have an evil glint in my eves, but I don't care. At this, he jumps up and runs away and out the door. "Oh by the way, Ren your not wearing anything but your boxers... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I crack up at this while trying to remain calm, but miserably failing, so I run down stairs, see my favorite maid, and tackle her to the ground. "RAWR! I caught you Christal! HAHA!"

" Mistress Hakoogara please get off of me for I still have work!" Christal whimpered.  
"Aww... You suck. You are sooooooo mean Chris." I pout. Chris is the only one that knows my secrets, my darkest secrets. She even knows about me cutting myself, but she can't tell because she refuses to tell secrets, even for lots of money. I, myself think she's amazing, and deserves what I have more than me. Then I see Ren and say, "Renniiiiiiiii! Wait up!You still don't have pants! Don't go!" Next thing he knows, I'm dragging him off to give him a pair of pants while everyone stares at us.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the plane (Hakoogara's Prov)

"Are we there yet?" Ren asks.  
"No." Mary groans.  
"What about now?"

"No."

"When will w-"

"Ren will you just SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I yell at him.  
"..." The rest of the ride, was drop dead silent. I was quite happy with this, because that means I can read. Then I realize that we don't know where we are going to school at. 'At least we can speak Japanese! Take that suckers!' "Hey where are we going to school?"

"Only the most prestigious school for the rich, smart, and fabulous, Ouran Academy!" She squealed at this, but all I could think was 'Damn rich people'.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As we get out of the plane, I see a long, black limo and in front of it was a 45 year old man was leaning against it and waiting. "Madams and Sir do you happen to be the leaders of Mafuki Medical? I am to escort you to your estate." He said in a low voice.  
We go into the limo and wait, and wait, and wait, and wow! Wait some more. When we finally get there, My jaw drops. It was HUGE!  
The shock was over as quickly as it started. A feeling of dread came over me as I looked closely. There were PINK flowers on each balcony. Also, The maid outfits were so skimpy I wanted to puke.  
The maids then took our bags and went to unpack them, me of course keeping the box I packed. "Hakoogara, when you see the school uniform, you can decide if you want to wear it or not." 'Mother' said.  
Then the maids swiftly led me to my room, because I needed to go get my room organized. I walk in and smile. The room was perfect. The was were black and red, a wave of black on a blood red background, the same color of my hair, but my amber eyes saw something, a closet. I walk over and look inside. What I see shocks me. There were lots of cloths, at least a couple hundred easy. I finally decide that I'm done looking around, fall onto my black bed, and drift to sleep.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So, how did I do? This was my first fanfic, and I need to know how I did. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I finally got the second chapter up! Thanks to Ducky the Insomniac Panda who gave me my first review! You get a *drum roll* virtual cookies! Disclamer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters, but I do own Hakoogara, her new friends, the maids, , Christal, Renni, Auther, and Mary! Muhaha! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 (Renni's Prov)**

_'Haha I get revenge on you now' _I silently creep to Hakoogara's room. I quietly open her door and then, "RAWR!" I hear as I'm being attacked with silly string. It coats my uniform for the university.

"YO MOM! SHE WAS UP!" I yell, still being sprayed with silly string. "Hakoogara please st-"

"I will!" She interrupts, still spraying me, "On one condition." I then notice her evil grin. _'Oh crap. What's she going to do?'_

"Y- yeah? De-deal" I stutter.

"Well first of all you need to follow me _nii-chan_." This gets me worried. She only calls me nii-chan when she's going to do something bad. So I cautiously follow her into the living room, where mom is. "Bow down to me and say 'All hail Queen Hakoogara!' very dramatically. HEY AUTHER COME HERE A MINUTE!" she shouts.

"I told you not to call me that. I'm your _dad._" He murmurs.

" ALL HAIL QUEEN HAKOOGARA!" I yell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" All three of them fall over laughing, at me.

"HEY it's not my fault! She covered me in silly string! Stop it!" I pout.

"Come on let's go to school." Hakoogara says.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**At School Hakoogara's Prov**

'_Ewww. The school is Pink too!' _I think as I walk up to the school. I have my knife concealed just incase I need to cut myself again. I am NOT wearing the banana/marshmallow puff dresses, I'm actually wearing a fancy long sleeved black frill shirt with skinny jeans. I can't show my shoulders/ forearms because of the gashes. My hair is m a braid over one shoulder. I hope I can get along with some people unlike my old school...

Wow! It's even larger on the inside! Now I have to find the headmasters office.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Time skip**

"Yes I finally found it!" I whisper as I walk into the room. "Hello I am Hakoogara, I am new here." I politely state.

"Yeah, go right in." She bluntly groans, not even looking at me. So I walk in.

" I am Hakoogara 'Mafuki'." I calmly pronounce.

"Ah yes the Canadian transfer! You can call me Yuzuru! Here is your schedule and map! Wait before you go. I'll go send for Tamaki to come help you. He is my son and he has the same classes as you." He squeaks happily. 'He is just like Anther!'

All of a sudden the door busts open and there an amazingly handsome man in the doorway. "Yes father?" he pants. He has not noticed me. 'I think that's a good thing.'

"I want you to escort to her classes."

"Yes sir!" he saluted. Then he finally sees me, "My Princess! My how wonderful of a time I shall have with you. I am Suoh, Tamaki, and you are?"

"First stop being a flirt, second I already knew your name, and third my name is Hakoogara." The first two statements send him into the corner and I end up having to drag him out. "Your just like my dad!"

"Okay let's go to class!" He says very hyper-like as he drags me off towards were I hope my classes are. Then I realize he has my schedule so I'm safe.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**At Class ( Hakoogara's Prov)**

"Class we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." says.

"Hello, I am 'Mafuki' Hakoogara. I am from Canada, I've lived there all of my life except for now. I hope we can become great friends!" I sarcastically deadpan.

"Well you can sit next to Kyoya in the middle row. Kyoya rise your hand. Tamaki you too can go back to your seat." A boy with black hair and glinting glasses raised his hand, he was creeeeeepy. The rest of my classes went as smoothly as the first, but I was hearing whispers about me all day. That's probobly because of my hair and attire. Then came lunch. I decided to eat in the classroom.

"Are you going to stay there, or will you eat with us?" I jump and see Tamaki standing there grinning with Kyoya. '_I guess I spaced out.'_

So I replied, "Sure. I'll eat with you." Next thing I know I'm in the lunch room. I get a lot of stares, but I'm used to it. We walk over to 2 gawking identical twins with orange hair and amber eyes, a tall man with black hair and dark gray eyes, a short boy with blond hair and brown eyes, and a boy (I think?) with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hakoogara meet the host club. I am the leader of it and Kyoya is the vice-president." Tamaki rattles off.

"Hi we are the Hichan twins, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori! We are a grade above you!" This confuses me beyond belief, but I don't see a problem with it. Although if he hadn't told me that I would've thought the little one, Honey, was in elementary, and his friend, Mori, was an university student.

"Hi I am Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

"You too! Oh Haruhi can I speak with you privately?" I ask.

"Sure." Then we walk into a classroom.

"Are you a girl in a guy's clothing? No offense but you seem too feminine."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I broke a vase, and I had to stay a guy and join the host club to pay off my dept. Please don't tell anyone."

"No problem. Let's go back to eating."

"Thanks" Then we walked back to the group and began eating.

Then Tamaki invited me to the host club and flirted with me so I said, "Quit being a stupid jackass and shut up, then I will come."

"MOMMY Hakoogara is being mean!"

"I said I would come didn't I?"

"If you come can we do your hair?" The twins say at the same time.

"Fine but don't dye it or cut it." I growl. "If you do, I cannot guaranty your safety."

"Deal."

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I wonder what I just got myself into... the twins are playing with my hair, Honey is eating at _least _twice his weight in cake, Tamaki is whirling Haruhi around, and so far I have deemed Kyoya, Mori and myself the only ones semi sane. Then I notice the two who were attacking my hair were gone. _'Oh my God Haruhi I feel so sorry for you!' _The twins were playing with her too.I turn to the mirror, and my jaw drops. They curled my hair, put most of it in a ponytail, and left some strands to frame my face. _'Wow there good.'_

Then I walk out and realize that everyone is crowded around a throne-like chair so I walk to my bag, grab a book, pop in my headphones, sit in a chair, and read.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Kyoya's Prov**

I've been searching Hakoogara for awhile, and then it hits me. I should search Mafuki! Almost immediately, it pulls up Mafuki Medical. 'Hmmm... interesting.' It says they adopted an orphan less than a year ago and the girl is Hakoogara's age, so I now realize the reason Hakoogara hates her last name. Her family died and she was unwilling to leave. Hmmm. I will need to show Tamaki this. "The Host Club is closed early for family issues! I hope to see all you lovely ladies tommorow." I say.

After all the ladies leave I decide to break the news to all of them. This will change everything...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I have a new favorite person! Ducky the Insomniac Panda! Thanks to you and animefreakiscool for favoriteing and following this. Thanks to all who have read too! You guys are the BEST EVER! If you reviewed you get virtual cake! Now on with the story!:)**

**Kyoya's Prov**

"Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, come here for a second." I call them over to the opposite corner from Hakoogara.

"What's wrong Kyo-san?" Honey questioned.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"What's up?" The twins say as Tamaki and Haruhi look at me waiting.

"Listen Hakoogara is an orphan. She was adopted at the age of fifteen, and sh-"

"Well since you know, I might as well tell everyone... My parents were killed by a gunman at the age of 12. God dammit! I don't won't to relive it! It was horrifying. I almost got shot too, but mt parents bodyguard got shot instead. All the people I loved started dieing around me!" By this point she was crying, hard. "It's all my fault! If I had somehow convinced my parents to not go to the formal ball, they would still be here! I wish it was me who died. No matter how much I cut myself, I can't seem to do i-it." she sobbed.

Then I realized something, "Let me talk to Hakoogara alone. NOW." I sternly stated. After they all left, I said "Hakoo what did you say about cutting yourself?"

"Shit..." I hear her whisper. Next thing she knows, I grab her arms and pull up her sleeves. There I see on both arms bandages that I quickly unwrap. My jaw drops at what I see. She has multiple deep gashes on her arms.

"Did you do this anywhere else?" She shook her head quickly, so I drag her to the changing rooms. "Take off your shirt now." she obliges. I see even more gashes across her stomach and where she can reach on her back. "Switch into this pair of shorts" I say as I toss her a pair and turn around.

She taps my shoulder and I turn around. She looks really guilty, so I look down. "WHY IS EVERY SURFACE OF YOUR BODY CUT?" I yell. Then I hear people run into the room and then the changing room.

"We heard yelling so w-" their jaws drop. I turn around, and she's still wearing the short-shorts, and no shirt.

Tamaki stats crying in his corner and whining about how 'his daughter is hurt, and she doesn't care, so Honey walks up to her and says while almost crying, "Did you do this to yourself Gara-chan?"

She noticeably stiffens up and says "Yes Mitsukuni. I did" She slips behind the curtain and changes into her regular clothes, and leaves.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tamaki's Prov

"Men and Haruhi, our job is to make every woman happy, and Hakoogara is NO exeption! Our job 'MAKE HAKOOGARA HAPPY'!" I salute and get no response as they all are still shocked.

"Tamaki, I actually agree to you plan this time. It's not half bad this time!" Haruhi states.

"I agree." Kyouya says.

"Plan 'Make Hakoogara happy' is a go!" the twins and Honey say as Mori gives a "yeah." while his eyes show worry.

"Let's do it!"

**I'm sooooooo sorry that it's short, I wanted to get it out today since tomorrow is Monday, and my birthday is coming up this upcoming weekend, so I might not get much done! Review please! It boosts my ego to know people actually read this!**

**`RedWolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOO SORRY my last chapter was sooo short, but I did get two in than day! Please for give me! No one reviewed yet, so no brownies yet! Review for brownies! It can be mean reviews to! I just want to know my writing is not absolute crap... Oh and I updated today because I caught some sorta flu or something. Don't own OHSHC, never will probably, but wish I did. Italics= Negative voice in Hakoogara's head.**

**Chapter 4 (angry Honey appears in this!)**

**Hakoogara's Prov**

I can't believe they found it out! I never wanted anyone other than Christal to know! "I know I should have went to Lobelia... But it's no us-"

"Why would you want to go to Lobelia? I don't want you to leave Gara-chan!" I hear as I'm tackled into a hug. By the way my name is said I can tell it was Honey. "Why do you hurt yourself sooooo much?" Honey cries to me with his face in my stomach.

"It's my fault.." I say as a tear falls down my face. Then another, and another, and all of a sudden there is a waterfall of tears falling down my face. "It's m-my fault your cr-crying, my fault my, my parents died, my f-fa-fault George di-died, and my fault I'm cr-cry-crying!" I sob. All of a sudden Honey stops crying, and there's a furious look in his eyes.

"NO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT HAKOOGARA!" Honey shouts at me very loudly. "IT WAS THE PERSON WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS AND BODY GAURD'S FAULT! IF I MEET HIM EVER, I WILL GET YOUR REVENGE!" He exclaims. The look in his eyes scares me to the core, that is, until Mori comes and calms him down.

"Thank you Honey-sempi. You too Mori-sempi. That cheers me up a lot." I smile, still slightly shocked at Honey.

"May I see your arm?" His voice shocks me, this was the first time I heard him speak.

"Y-yeah."I roll up my sleeves and show him my left arm. Then his eyes fill with worry and he gasps. When he does, I look down and see that the gashes are bleeding again. "Fuck. I'll be right back." I say as I rush to the bathroom.

"Stop bleeding dammit!" I yell at it as it finally stops bleeding and I rinse it off. Then I dig around my bag, rap up my arm when I remembered Mori-sempai. Gr.. So I walk out without my arm bandaged.

"Here." I state, thrusting my arm out to him. He then looks over it with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because... I feel like I should go with them..."

"No, you need to enjoy the life your parents gave you. You have a purpose." Now my jaw literally drops. This was the longest he's ever spoken! First Honey being angry, and then Mori speaking in full sentences! Wow! Sometimes I wonder if these people can take away all the pain I've felt... _'No... No one can because it's your fault your parents and guard are dead!'_

"Okay... I'll try." I say as I run off.

**Okay, I just put up a poll, and hopefully, the few people who read this will vote. PLEASE VOTE! -Tamaki puppy dog eyes- Please!**

**`RedWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! it's been so long! Don't own Ouran, wish I did, but don't. Well here it is,

Chapter 5

"No! I can't do this! GAH! It hurts too much!"

"Hakoo? Are you alright?" I hear and quickly spin around. I was in an _empty _classroom! Well, not anymore... Now Kaoru was here too.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lie smoothly.

"No your not. Why do't you tell others how you feel?" He said, easily seeing through deception.

"No. No, not again. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I scream as I run to the window. Next thinghe knows I have flung myself out the window. "Goodbye, world."

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Kyoya's Prov. xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sunddenly hear a sceam that sounded like 'Hakoogara' so I look up. then I see her. Hakoogara's fall out of a window and she's on the top floor. "Damn it Hakoo." I mutter and run out to catch her. I make it just in time and see that she fainted already.

"Kyoya-sempai, what happened? Haruhi asks.

"Nothing. Everything's fine now. Just go get Mori." I order. _Ms. Mafuki, you such a bothersome person. Even worse than Tamaki._

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Mori's Prov. xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"MORI-SEMPAI! Kyoya needs you now! Its Hakoogara..." Haruhi pants. My eyes widen at this. _What could she have done? Or worse, what could he have done to her?_

__I'm already panting. I've run at full speed for a couple minutes. Finally! I see the door! I pause and see Hakoogara knocked out in Kyoya's arms. _That Bastard. I'll have to look fully to understand though._

__"Mori! Can you take Ms. Mafuki to the hospital? She has jumped out a window and got knocked out."

"Yeah." I respond. _That explains it._

__Well, a turn of events, isn't it? Well, please review! Thank you to the TWO people who reviewed! Also, please vote on my poll! (Reviews make me want to write!)


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been lazy, busy with school, and had a little bit of a writers block. I am sincerely sorry... Just be glad that one of my friends, Joe, reminded me of it! Thank you so much for those of you who are actually still reading this crap. I don't own Ouran, yada, **Yoda,** yada. Now, without further ado, CHAPTER 6 (I hope...)!

Hakoogara's Pov.

I wake up with a screaming headache. 'Shit. Go to Fucking Hell headache. 'I see a bright light, but I hear two people conversing. After getting used to the noise and all that crap, I realize it's Kyoya's voice I'm hearing. Then yesterday's events start flooding into my head. The fear. The worry. The pain on t I heir faces. 'They all will end up forgetting me anyways... Why do I give a fuck. They all will betray me and hate me anyways. It's what is best. It's for their safety, right?'I only bring pain anyways. I wish they never met me... Right? I'm just going to admit it. Sure I may be in love, sure I may have a crush 'Told you so!', but I shall listen instead.

"tori, I shall warn you, if the officials find out about her injurious, and about this whole dilemma, she will not be safe and they will be forced to take action." A man said.

"I am aware of this, however, it will remain in order as long as she has ties to the host club." Kyoya said.

"Yes sir."

"I wish you a good day."

"Thank you." Is it just me, or is he really persuasive?

Kyoya's Pov.

I walk into the hospital room and check the machines. Oh wait, she is awake surprisingly. She has a higher heart rate than a sleeping person, but lower than extreme, even though she's trying to make it look as if she is asleep. "I don't believe you can trick me Ms. Mafuki."

Then I only hear one word, even if it is mumbled, "Shit..." She is hiding underneath the blankets, her hair is all over the place, she is in commoner's clothes, and all in all, she is a mess.

Kaoru's Pov.

She jumped out of the window. She literally jumped out of the multiple story window. She almost got killed. It's all my fault and I couldn't save her...

"Goddammit!" I yell in the club room as I start punching the couch. I am so confused and I can't get her out of my head. 'Shit.'I have this feeling yet again! What is it? I don't understand!

Hikaru's Pov.

Kaoru seems really pissed right now. Pissed at Mori, pissed at me, pissed at Hunny, pissed at Tamaki, pissed at Haruhi, pissed at Kyoya, pissed at Hakoogara, and mostly pissed at himself. It was not his fault! How could we have predicted that she was going to jump out of a window?!

I wish Haruhi was here. She would make things better... I'll go ahead and find her...

Tamaki's Pov.

Crap! I was acting very ungentlemanly, wasn't I? It was my fault! I should visit her and apologize, but then she would get mad at me! You know what? I don't care! I shall visit her!

Yes! It's my job! She can't get mad at me if I am doing my job! That's it! I shell help my lovely que- no princess! Yes! I mean princess!

**I love stirring up trouble, don't you? It is one of my favorite things to do! If you vote on my poll thing, you get cookies! R and R please! Thanks again to Joe and all my other reviewers/ readers! Until next time!**

**~Red Wolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see! Sorry for not updating for those few readers who read this! Me. No. Own. Ouran. High. School. Host. Club. Why would I be writing a ****_FAN FICTION?_**** By the way, Irony'sFriend is AWESOME! She reviewed a lot! THANKS! On with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Hakoogara's Pov.**

_'How the hell did Kyouya know I am awake? He's a crazy psychopathic mind-reader!' _I thought. "Shit" I whisper. _'That stupid, cruel, evil boy! Sometimes I wi-'_

"Now why may I ask, is a lady of your high standing, using such profanities?" he rudely interrupted.

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants Mind-Reader, I did not have the _pleasure_ of growing up with a rich family such as your's. I for one, had the gift of growing up out of this** stupid** country."

"... You can call me names, but do not be mean to this wondrous country. It did nothing wr-" He started, but got interrupted. By Tamaki.

"HAKOOGARA YOUR PRINCE IS HERE!" Tamaki shouted. "Kyouya... Why are you here with my princess?"

Kyouya glare at him before sighing, "I was just leaving." and just like that, he left.

_'Oh. My. Fucking. God. He jut stopped Kyouya! He is awe-_' "Did Kyouya do anything to hurt you? Did he scare you? Are you alright? Are you hurting? How are you? Do yo-" he rambled on a lot after that, untill Iyelled at him.

"WILL YOU STOP IT! I can't answer all your questions at ounce. Kyouya didn't hurt me, he did scare me a little, I am not alright, I am not hurting, because I am used to it." I get out in one breath. All of a sudden, all the air is squeezed out of my lungs. _'Someone's hugging you voluntarily... Why?' _Ounce he let go, and I caught my breath, I said "Wahh?"

"I was just hugging my Hakoo-chan..." he whined and disappeared into the corner.

I then grabbed out my phone and dialed a number.

**Kaoru's Pov.**

****'_Wow. I need to calm down. I'll need to talk to her now. I have got to talk to her.'_ I get up and just walk out of the host club meeting. All ofa sudden my phone flashed with a unknown number, so of course, I answered. "Hello?"

""Hey Kaoru. Can you help me with something?""

"Yes! Sure! Oh course! What is it?"

""Wow someone really wants to help... Well, the thing is that Tamaki is in the corner of my hospital room moping. Do you know I can do?""

Yeah. Tell him that people are flirting with Haruhi and my lord's costumers."

""Thank you so much! You should come by soon though.""

"Okay. See ya later!" I then hung up. _'Yes! She even asked me to came! Now I have reasoning to arrive!" _I thought.

With that, I rushed off to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX(Time Skip)xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I come in out of breath and I have just enough time to hide before Tamaki runs by screaming"NO ONE IS ALOUD TO FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTERS!" and breaks through the glass door.

"... What just happened?" One of the nurses questioned.

"Hahahahahahahaha! It worked! Oh my gosh! It actually worked!" I laugh, almost falling down in laughter. " Yes! Now I get to see Hakoogara!" I then rush off.

**Hakoogara's Pov.**

"Okay. Kaoru is _the _awesomest person on Earth!" I say.

"Thanks for the compliment!" I hear as I just now notice Kaoru.

"Creepy..." I mutter.

"What? I am not creepy!" He pouts.

"You totally are!" I retort.

"Well then, a _creepy person_ has a crush on you!" He yells. As soon as he said it, his face became a nice shade of deep scarlet. _'Oh. My. God. Did I seriously hear what think I heard? No one can love me. That's not pos-' _"And I mean it. I have love you and all your faults. I couldn't have it any other way. Hakoogara, I loved you since the first day I met you." he says right before he runs off.

**Well, I typed half of this up last night, the rest today. And again thanks to Irony'sFriend for reviewing! You are awesome! I finally figured out how to get the poll up, so vote! If I don't get any votes, I'll settle for my choice. (If this happens, It will make people kill me! I don't wanna die!) So to save this poor writer, review and vote! Oh, and of course read. Even ifyou don't have an account, you can review! Thanks!**

**~RedWolfEye**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! I had over half of this typed up on Friday, but then my computer shut down... Me. No. Own. Ouran. Thanks to Sparklefaith and my friend, Joe! You guys are awesome! oh and EVILvoice in head is EVIL! ON. WITH. STORY.**

**Chapter 8**

**Hakoogara's Pov.**

_'Oh my gosh... How?!' _"You don't know what to think right now... Am I right?" A voice asks. I whip my head around when I hear the voice.

"Whaaaa?" I ask. "Who's there?"

All of a sudden, someone walks out of the shadows... That someone being Mori-sempai. "Me." he says to me, "You don't love him either, do you."

"No..." I respond, suddenly feeling very, very small on the hospital bed. I really really don't like talking about my love life _'or lack of one'_

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. I can tell for my self."

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" '_and what do you plan on doing?~'_ "WHY DO YOU EVEN TALK TO A BITCH LIKE ME? I AM NOTHING TO YOU GUYS! I'LL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU!" I scream, ripping I.V.s out of my arms and throwing on my clothes. Then, a hand grabs my wrist as I am about to run.

"Calm down. That is not true and you know it. Now please, stop crying." He asks firmly, and then I realize, yes, yes I am crying.

I try to stop, but that only makes me cry harder, and next thing either of us know, I'm crying in Mori-sempai's chest. "Shh... It's alright... I'm here." He says, trying to comfort me.

"I-I'm s-s-such an id-idiot. I ca-can't even stop my-myself from c-cry-crying!" I sob.

Kaoru's Pov.

_'I am such an idiot! You don't go telling people that you love them, when you just meet her! Also, right after causing her to jump out of a three story window is a horrible time!' _I think. I've been ding that a lot, being stupid, I mean. Not telling people that I love them... _How do you know you love her? How do you know that your going to end up using her? Huh? What do you have to say now?'_

"oru. Kaoru! KAORU! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME! ARE YOU AL-" Hikaru says, but I interrupted him.

"NO! I'M NOTALRIGHT! I JUST TOLD MY CRUSH THAT I LOVE HER, AND I LEFT IMMEDIATELY AFTERWARDS!" I snap.

"...who?" He quietly asked.

"Gah! It's Mafuki-chan."

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute! Wait... You TOLD her that you loved her... Don't tell me you told her while she was in the HOSPITAL, did you? Holy shit Kao. You better go fix things up." He scolds.

"Fine." I leave directly after that.

Hakoogara's Pov.

I stay there until I calm down a bit. Then, I hear "I knew it..." From someone...

**YAY! Cliffhanger! I love doing that! Well, review, and I'll update! You don't even have to have an account! Just press the button after telling me if my work is good or bad! Cookies for Sparklefaith and Joe! (TRIPLE CHOCOLATE) until next time!**

**~BadWolf**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks to Sparklefaith and TheAngel'sPrayer for being a wonderful reviewers! I really need motivation right now, so I'm going to finally post. (I do not own the characters of Ouran, or anything that comes from Ouran) Oh, and thanks Shadow and Joe!**

**CHAPTER 9!**

Hakoo:

I am such a stupid idiot! Without turning around, I knew who it was.

Kaoru.

Then, I pushed Mori away, and decided to stay calm. I called up Kyoya, and had him bring the rest of the group. Then, Kaoru asked, "What the hell do you want me to stay for?" He then had a VERY pissed of look in his eyes.

"You will find out soon..." I say mysteriously.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kaoru:

Goddammit Why did she have to pick him? I thought as I walked into the room. I was completely heartbroken, when I said "I knew it..."

I was about to walk away, when she grabbed me and called someone. After the call, I asked her, "What the hell do you want me to stay for?" 'to make fun of? To laugh at?'

Kyoya:

RING! RING! I'M RINGING, YOU BASTARD! RING! RING! I'M RINGING, YOU BASTARD! My phone went off. Why did Tamaki have to make me get that ring tone?

"Hello, who is this and how may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Lord Voldemort, and I need you to get all the Death Eaters over here." Obviously Hakoogara asked this.

"If you answer me a question."

"Fine..."

"What movie was that from?"

I could even sense that she was shocked that I didn't know by the way she said "H-Harry Po-Potter"

Hakoogara:

Dammit! He takes too long.

************************TIME SKIP*****************************

Tamaki and every one else finally got here, and the hospital room was filled. "Okay, I am going to tell you ALL something. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Dating. Any. Of. You." I state firmly. "I apologize to any of you who like me, but my heart is set out for another. Now, I am leaving." I grab my things, and walk away, but I say one last thing when questioned on who it is. "Josh Brennan, you dumbfucks"

**This is so fun. Please review? Good or Bad? You can insult it too! I don't care, but i wanna know that other people read this... I give you lots of cake and icecream? Pleases?**

**~Red Wolf**


End file.
